Life Without Him
by FlowerProngs
Summary: One flash of green light. One yell of "Avada Kedavra." Suddenly, he's gone forever. It's all over. Time stops.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The End

_**AN: Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't been on for a while. But now I have my own computer, so I'll be writing A LOT more! I'm quite fond of this first chapter, even though it's sad. Hope you guys enjoy!(:**_

One flash of green light. One yell of "_Avada Kedavra."_ Suddenly, he's gone forever. It's all over.

Time stops.

I turn my head to see his body laying on the corridor floor.

Everyone dueling around us stops.

The opponent disappears.

I run forward to grab his hand, kneeling by his side. "I won't ever leave you. I promise." I whisper, trying to hold back hot tears.

"Ginny, he's gone. It's all over." I feel someone kneel down beside me. I glance up to see it's Hermione. She is crying soundlessly.

"No, it can't be. He's not gone. He _can't_ be gone." I say, closing my eyes. In a few minutes, I will wake up. It's just a nightmare.

Except this isn't a dream. It's real.

Hermione shakes her head. "I'm so sorry, Gin." She whispers. Ron joins us and puts his arm around her, unable to look at his best friend's lifeless body.

I couldn't believe it. Without him, my life was nothing. Without him, I had no reason to live. I didn't _want _to live. He meant everything to me. Everything we had been through, all the work we had done through the last 7 years, it was all for nothing.

Voldemort had won the duel.

Harry Potter was deal.

The dark wizards had taken over.

_It was the end._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- His Funeral

He was buried in Godric's Hollow, right next to his parents.

"May Harry Potter rest in peace. He is with his godfather, father, mother, and friends now," Said the priest.

I was standing next to Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands, while Hermione cried.

I felt all alone. Suddenly, someone moved next to me.

"Hello, Ginny," Luna Lovegood said.

"Hi, Luna."

"I'm sorry for your loss. We will all miss him greatly. But he died happy. You were near him and he was doing what he loved."

I gave her a sad smile. There were not many things Harry loved doing more than dueling.

"You know," Luna continued. "He might come back as a ghost."

"You think so?"

"It's possible. You never know, maybe he'll be one of the Hogwarts ghosts. Then we could see him a lot. I've heard stories about people who die and kind of get stuck in this middle state of mind. They refuse to completely die. That's how we get ghosts."

I sighed. I wasn't about to get my hopes up. First Fred, now Harry. So many people had died for Harry, and now it was all for nothing.

"Do you think Fred will come back?" I asked Luna.

"I don't know. Some come back just to see their families. It's like they have unfinished business to deal with, then they can move on. My mum did that," Luna answered.

"I'm—" I started, but my mum pulled me away before I could finish.

"Ginny, we need to talk. I know this is very hard for you, losing Harry. It's hard for all of us. But you, Neville, Luna, Ron, and Hermione must try to finish Harry's plan. Surely you know it? Dumbledore's Army must finish You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters off," Mum said.

"We can try. I don't know all of Harry's plan, but Hermione and Ron do. I want to be the one to kill Voldemort. He killed Harry, I'll kill him."

Mum clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Sh! Dear you mustn't say _his_ name! It's taboo!" She gasped.

I removed her hand. "Sorry, mum. I forgot."

Mum shook her head. "I'll go talk to the others," she said as she walked off. "You can head home."

I nodded, and walked over to an empty house to use the fireplace to get home by Floo Powder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Our Plan

A week later, I was sitting on my bed in my bedroom when I heard Ron and Hermione's conversation about Harry. They were right above me in Ron's bedroom.

I stood up and walked up the stairs, silently, putting an ear to the door.

"I think we should find him," Ron's voice said.

"No, he'll find us. You _know_ he'll want to see Ginny again," Hermione said.

"I still think Ginny should know about it," Ron said.

I opened the door. "Know about _what, _exactly?" I asked.

At once, I wish I hadn't walked in. Hermione was _right_ next to Ron and Ron had his hand on her waist. Not something I wanted to see with one of my best friends and my big brother. Hermione briskly shoved Ron away.

"Uhm…well," Ron stuttered, his ears turning pink.

"We think that Harry came back as a ghost," Hermione said, with a sideways glance at Ron.

My eyes got wide. "Seriously? He did? Where is he?" I asked anxiously.

"We're not sure, but we think he'll come find us," Hermione said. I proceeded to tell them what Luna had told me about ghosts.

"I think we should focus on finding You-Know-Who. He needs to die. Then at least the world will be safer," Ron suggested.

"I want to kill him," I said suddenly.

Ron and Hermione glanced nervously at each other.

"I loved Harry, not just as a friend, like you guys did. He loved me. I want to be the one to kill You-Know-Who for killing Harry." I continued.

"Fine, we'll meet up with Luna and Neville to get a plan," Hermione promised.

"Alright, but we need to do it soon. People are dying. I wouldn't be surprised if he came after us next," I said.

"Right, well, I'll go see when Neville and Luna can come," Ron said, walking out of his bedroom.

"Listen, Gin, I know how much you liked Harry, but I think you should move on," Hermione said nervously.

"No, I won't. What if he comes back? How do you think he'd feel?" I glared at her.

"I understand that, but what if he doesn't? Are you just going to spend your entire life wondering if he'll come back? Say he does come back as a ghost, you can't exactly have a healthy relationship with a ghost…"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stomped out of Ron's room. I knew Hermione was right; she was always right. But I _would_ find a way to be with Harry again.


End file.
